


hold you close (and won't let go)

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Stevie has a rough day, so Ruth does what any good girlfriend would and comforts her, but the tables end up turning.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Ruth Clancy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Schitt's Creek Rare Ships! Ongoing Prompts





	hold you close (and won't let go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/gifts), [doingthemost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon) in the [schittscreekrareships](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/schittscreekrareships) collection. 



> i've only written this kind of hurt/comfort for david and patrick, so hopefully i do these two justice.
> 
> thank you to [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon) for the prompt _Can be either short and sweet or a long exploration_ in regards to stevie & ruth in the [Schitt's Creek Rare Ships! Ongoing Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/schittscreekrareships) collection <3 
> 
> dedicated to [doingthemost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost) for putting together this collection. as someone who _lives_ for rare pairs, this is absolutely perfect for me

"Baby?" Ruth croaks out, opening the door to her and Stevie's shared apartment. When her gaze meets her girlfriend's lifeless body lying in the same position as when she left five hours ago, a sigh unconsciously leaves her body. "Are you okay, Stevie?"

The weight of the bed sinks underneath Stevie as Ruth takes a seat next to her. "You asked me that earlier." She deadpans, throwing the blankets over her head in protest to the inevitable conversation; Ruth doesn't budge, however.

"And I'm asking again because I'm worried about you." Ruth's face contorts into a frown with concern as Stevie turns her body away from her.

"I _know_ you're worried, but I'm fine, I swear!" Her voice is harsher than it's ever been before, a certain tinge of annoyance Ruth's never had directed towards her.

Ruth reaches out to place a comforting hand on Stevie's ankle and she surprisingly accepts the gesture. She rubs the sock covered skin in between her fingertips in small circles. "Listen," She begins, clearing her throat to prompt Stevie to remove herself from beneath the covers, which she does, but not without reluctance. "I never want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to talk; can you at least let me in _fully_ , though? Maybe lie down with you for a bit?"

Stevie ponders for a moment, narrowing her eyes and threading her brows together subsequently. "Fine." Ruth nods and makes her way over to stretch out on her side parallel to Stevie. She tosses an arm over Stevie's waist, pulling her back flush against her torso. She lets her free hand fall to her shoulder, giving a light massage to the place where they meet her neck. Her chin rests upon her head as their legs tangle together, fitting into each other seamlessly like the last two pieces to complete a puzzle.

"This is nice," Stevie says after a few minutes of silence, the only noise being her increasingly steady breathing as she takes a deep, guttural inhale followed by a long and invariable exhale in slow succession. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"Hey," Ruth turns Stevie around so they're facing each other. "It's okay, I just never want you to experience the loneliness I felt growing up. Living with a single mom who wants nothing to do with you and tells you fifty times a day you're a burden to her future isn't exactly comforting."

Stevie removes herself from Ruth's embrace to properly sit up, but Ruth doesn't move. "I didn't know that."

"It's not something I tell a lot of people." Ruth interlocks her fingers, picking at the skin around her nails.

"Thank you for trusting me with it." Stevie presses a lingering kiss to Ruth's temple.

Ruth laughs momentarily, shaking her head in the process. "Isn't ironic how I came to comfort you and now you're the one holding me?"

Looking down, Stevie notices her fingers have subconsciously threaded themselves in Ruth's locks, her ponytail discarded at some point prior. Stevie grins, attempting to tuck her growing smile into the corner of her mouth. Ruth connects her lips to the dimple just barely visible on Stevie's face.

"You're gorgeous." Stevie mumbles against Ruth's mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, shut up, you already know what I think about you." She rolls her eyes, leaning further into Ruth's touch.

"Tell me." Ruth pulls the covers up over the two of them, tickling Stevie's side underneath the comforter's weight.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/twysands) as well as [tumblr](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com) if you'd like to chat about SC or anything else!


End file.
